A need exists for a golf facility, which allows sand bunkers of the golf course to hold and maintain the established bunker edge.
A further need exists for a golf facility, which reduces contamination and clogging up of the drainage system with native soils, from around and under a golf facility.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.